


第二次合宿

by leaf_evak



Category: Jesse Lewis - Fandom, Kyomoto taiga - Fandom, Matsumura Hokuto - Fandom, Shintaro Morimoto - Fandom, SixTONES (Band), Yogo Kochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: all虎文 6p





	第二次合宿

“风磨！你别想打大我的主意，大我是我的！”田中树坐在会议室的椅子上啪啪地在手机上打着字。

前几天菊池风磨在广播上说想亲京本大我，还看了裸体的京本大我，最后连AV这个词都蹦出来了，田中树真的是又气又紧张。生气地点击着发送按钮把这条宣示主权的短信发送给了菊池风磨。  
“大我什么时候是你的了？”杰西突然出现在出现田中树的身后，看着田中树的手机屏幕说道。  
还沉浸在吃醋+生气情绪的田中树吓得差点把手机摔出去：“杰西你能不能别这么神出鬼没的。”  
杰西走到旁边的椅子坐下说：“大我还是我的，是我们大家的，别想着独占他。”  
“好好好，是你的，是我的，但是只能是Sixtons的，现在对大我虎视眈眈的人越来越多了，风磨那个臭小子居然还想亲大我，我真的又气又急”  
“放心，我团有4个黑带，大我自己也是黑带，你家兄弟又多，打得过的，打得过的。”  
“........你怎么一点都不着急。”  
“没办法啊，大我真的太好看，简直了和女生一样，比女生还好看，白皙柔滑的肌肤，精致的脸庞，无法形容他的美好”杰西沉浸在大我的美貌里，“啊--好久都没和大我做爱了。”  
“是啊，最近都在忙出道的事，都没有这样的空闲了”田中树已经想不起上次和大我在床上缠绵是多久的事了。  
“后面大我还有舞台剧，就更没有时间和精力了吧”  
“那差不多得等到舞台剧结束，得下半年去了，怎么还要隔这么久”田中树翻着手机里的日历，看着报童舞台剧大千秋的日期，开始有些垂头丧气。  
正说着说着，其他4名成员和staff就陆陆续续来会议室了。  
大家都来齐后，一名staff说“今天召集大家，是想说一下下期YouTube的拍摄内容，之前一次的合宿过夜视频反应比较好，决定再搞一次集体过夜，这次的重点是过夜。想完完全全呈现出Sixtones的真实一面，所以不设置任何工作人员，完全由你们来拍摄记录。”  
田中树听到不设置任何工作人员眼睛都亮：“真的不设置任何工作人员？”  
“不设置”staff回答到。  
“一个工作人员都没有？”  
“没有”  
再三确认了没有任何工作人员，田中树心中暗喜。  
慎太郎看到田中树满脸的笑容开玩笑地问：“juri，没有工作人员你这么开心？你是多讨厌staff？”  
“AHAHAHAHAAHAHA”杰西的笑声过于突出了。  
“不，不，不......”田中树边摆手边试图解释，话还没说完就被京本大我插了一句：“他是想干什么坏事吧”  
京本大我只猜对了一半，因为不只田中树，所有成员都干了坏事，而且干的就是他。  
要进行合宿的当天，大家带着自己的背包来到了集合地点，不同于上次突然宣布的旅行合宿，这次提前通知了，每个人都准备好了自己的洗漱用品和换洗衣服，大家把各自的背包放在了后备箱。  
然而田中树的背包里比其他人的背包里多了一件东西：润滑液，当然不只是田中树，杰西的背包里也放有这件东西。那天开拍摄企划会的时候，杰西看到田中树知道没有工作人员参与拍摄的时候眉飞色舞的样子，就猜到了田中树的心思，这样好的机会自己怎么能放过呢。  
按照惯例这次依旧是田中树开车，田中树就是Sixtones的专职司机(不是)。  
田中树把车里的拍摄器材安装好，其他成员按照猜拳的结果坐好座位。一路上开车的田中树不断提议玩各种游戏“我们来玩词语接龙吧”“我们来玩空气王国游戏”“我们来玩.......”坐在最后一排的杰西也非常积极地附和着田中树，吵着气氛。  
坐在田中树旁边的松村北斗说“感觉juri今天异常兴奋啊。”后面的高地接过话头：“对啊，他今天一直提议着玩游戏。”  
田中树笑了笑 “因为难得大家一起过夜嘛，当然比较开心咯”其实心里面打得有自己的小算盘，因为他知道过夜视频里肯定有一大段不能用，多玩一些游戏，准备多一点的素材，不然剪完YouTube里放啥。  
一路上车里热热闹闹，开了差不多40分钟到了目的。这是一家和式酒店，staff已经提前为他们提前预定了房间并安置好了摄影机，临走的时候特意提醒他们到了酒店房间先把摄影机打开，怕他们玩得太欢直接给忘记了。  
房间大小和上次过夜的房间大小差不多大。  
大家来到房间：“すごい——”  
高地：“床都给我们铺好了”  
大我:“可以直接睡了呢”  
确实可以，现在至少有两位想要直接睡了大我。  
北斗环顾了一下房间四周，看到了设置在角落里的两个摄影机说：“是不是要把摄影机打开？”边说边走过去打开摄影机，并且确认了正在拍摄。  
田中树提议：“既然床已经铺好了，摄影机也开了，我们就决定睡的位置吧”  
“石头剪刀布，石头剪刀布，石头剪刀布”在杰尼斯没有什么是猜拳解决不了的问题。  
睡觉的位置分配如下:  
北斗 大我 田中树 睡一排  
杰西 高地 慎太郎 睡一排  
慎太郎说：“那现在我们去泡澡吧，我看到这个酒店里有大浴场”  
“好——”大家一致同意。  
“我去先检查一摄影机有没有录到我们。”田中树走到摄影机的旁边也没有检查就直接关了摄影机。  
33和44已经收拾好了，其他4个人还在磨磨蹭蹭，“我们先去大浴场等你们。”说完慎太郎和高地就向大浴场出发了。  
大我发现自己的东西没有带齐，“Juli，我能不能借一下你的.......”便翻着田中树包里的东西，看到其中某样东西疑惑了。  
“你为什么要带润滑液啊？”大我把润滑液拿了出来，问着田中树。  
这一问把站在门口准备出门的杰西和北斗的目光集中在了大我手上的润滑液上。  
杰西突然大叫到：“啊——这和我带的那瓶是一个牌子耶”  
北斗转过头来一脸疑惑：“怎么你也带了？”  
田中树从大我的手里把润滑剂抽出，然后吻了一下大我，额头靠着大我的额头嘟囔到：“因为好久都没有和你做了。”说完便拦揽着大我的腰，开始深情地吻了起来，田中树已经等不及了，刚刚轻轻的一吻，下面已经开始有反应了。  
“诶，诶，诶，这还有两个大活人呢。我也有润滑剂，我也要。”杰西看到树和大我已经吻起来了开始着急了，走到大我的后面，舔舐着大我的耳朵，亲吻着后颈。  
北斗看到这一幕懵了。他知道所有成员都爱着大我，他也爱着，但是相比其他成员，他的这份爱更像是暗恋，像是在远处注视着大我，不敢走得太近，怕弄碎了了这份爱恋，他和大我之间好似有种若近若离的感觉，他是在用他的方式守护着大我。  
但是这样的场景已经把北斗弄得迷乱了，他不由自主地走到大我的身旁，拉开大我的浴衣领口，开始舔舐已经立起来的乳头。  
大我感觉已经快不行了，他知道所有成员都爱他，但是这样同时被3个人亲吻还是第一次。  
前面有田中树略带侵略性的亲吻，两人的舌尖不断交缠缠绕，树把大我的口腔的角角落落都舔舐了一遍，仿佛在做记号宣誓着主权。树平时一直温柔体贴，但是在情事上一直占有主导权。两人从高中开始就是前后桌的关系，他和树也是做过最多次的。树对大我的爱一直是无限的包容和无限的宠爱，他可以一直向树撒娇，不管大我提什么要求，树都会满足，他永远都想沉浸在树的温柔乡里  
不同于树带有侵略性的亲吻，杰西的亲吻更加温柔，像是怕弄碎一件珍贵文物一样，轻轻的，柔柔的，就连咬耳垂这件事都非常温柔，生怕弄疼大我。  
杰西下面已经涨得不行了，他拿起旁边田中树带的润滑液，胡乱地到了一些在手上，送进大我的后穴里，并且用手指在里面做着扩张。  
于此同时北斗顺着腰线一直亲了下去，来到了腹部，原本在套弄大我下身的树的手松开了，北斗一口含住了大我的下身，原来小大我这么美味。北斗用舌头顺着纹路舔舐着摩擦着，在头的部分用柔软的舌头画着圈，刺激着大我。  
原本沾着北斗唾液的乳头，现在被树用舌头摆弄着。  
杰西觉得扩张得差不多了，把自己的性器送进了大我的体内，在那一瞬间，大我叫出了声来，在这样三重刺激，大我叫地比以往都淫乱妖娆。  
杰西：“我把你弄疼了吗？”  
大我轻轻摇了摇头：“没有，快一点，我......要不行了。”大我已经快说不出话了。  
杰西扶着大我的腰，稍微了些加快速度，一遍一遍撞击着大我的敏感点。  
大我达到了高潮，全身颤栗着，把精液送进了北斗的口里。  
杰西也做着最后的冲击，更加卖力地撞击着大我的后穴，把精液射入了大我的体内。  
大我直接倒了床上，踹着粗气，衣冠不整，前面的下身还滴着白液，后面的后穴也有白色的液体流出，上身的肌肤都沾满了3个人的唾液。  
大我用腿碰了碰北斗有气无力地说：“你快去吐了。”  
北斗张了张嘴巴说：“已经吞了，比我想象中美味。”  
杰西倒是解放了，但是树和北斗的下面还是涨鼓鼓的。树走到大我身旁躺下，头靠在大我的肩膀上说：“我也想要，你还可以吗？”大我点了点头，毕竟最近开始连举铁了，这点精力还是有的。  
大我看了看对面的北斗：“我知道你也想要”并指了指自己的嘴巴，意思是帮他口。  
北斗点了点头，大我果然很懂北斗，比起进入大我的体内，更想让大我用嘴包含着自己的性器，就像北斗刚刚做的那样，他想让大我的唾液染指自己的性器，更加情色。  
树把大我扶了起来，让大我跪爬着，这样自己好从后面进入大我体内，大我也好帮已经躺在大我面前的北斗口。  
树把大我身上凌乱不堪的浴衣脱去，白皙的肌肤映入眼帘，树贪婪地舔舐着，没有什么比大我更加美味了。手从背后绕到胸前，不断抚摸挑逗着力挺的乳头。上一场还没褪去的情欲，又不断冲击着大我，甚至更上一层楼。树就着大我后穴残留的润滑液和杰西的精液，将自己的下体送进了大我的体内，后面这一顶顺势让大我更加深含北斗的性器，树在后面有节奏地进出进入，大我顺着树的节奏含吞着北斗的性器。大我的口技非常有技巧，明明这是第一次帮北斗口，却像已经做过好几次，每一次都恰到好处地不断刺激着北斗的敏感点。北斗尽情地享受着，处在天堂是什么感觉他不知道，也许都比不过他现在这个样子。  
与此同时，另一半高地和慎太郎在大浴场舒服地泡着温泉。  
慎太郎：“他们怎么还没有来？”  
高地：“我去看看，是不是迷路了？”高地从水池里起身，擦干身体，朝房间里走去。  
高地站在房门口，听到里面有细细簌簌的声音，一打开门整个人都惊呆了:树后入着大我，大我跪爬着口着北斗的性器。这种场景高地只在AV里看到过，没想到今天活生生发生在自己的眼前。  
“你们......你们.......怎么不叫我?”高地吞了一下口水，下身已经开始有了反应，走到大我身旁跪下来，一只手帮大我套弄下身，一只手套弄着自己的下身。  
4个人发生不同的呻吟声，此起彼伏。旁边已经退下战场的杰西下身又硬了，本来想再次参与进去的，发现已经没有位置了，只好边看着这生放送般的AV场景套弄着自己。  
田中树已经快要到了高潮，紧紧抱着大我的后背，不断加快着速度，叫声也越来越大。随着树加快了节奏，大我的吞吐也加快了节奏，而且也越含越深，北斗也要到高潮了，不断喊着大我的名字。  
田中树和北斗几乎是同时达到高潮射出，田中树踹着粗气抱者大我亲了亲他的耳垂说：“I love you。”而北斗还沉静在刚刚的情欲当中，他知道他已经完全沦陷了。  
田中树刚刚撤退，高地就补了上去，经过前两次的性爱，大我的后穴已经得到了充分的扩张，高地就直接插了进去，将树的精液挤了出来，一只手扶着大我的腰，一只还套弄着大我的下身，第二次高潮要比第一次高潮花费的时间久一点。大我已经开始出汗了，经过这样高强度的反复的性爱，大我感觉自己快要吃不消了，感觉已经在失去意识的边缘了。  
高地知道大我身体可能吃不消，加快着速度尽早结束这场性爱。在高地的套弄下，两人先后到了高潮。  
大我直接倒在床上，这回是一点力气都没有了，身体还在微微颤抖，脸带着高潮的红晕，嘴角挂着北斗的精液，不断踹着粗气，洁白滑嫩的肌肤上汗液和成员的唾液混杂在一起，后穴还流着白色的精液，3个人的精液都混合在里面，大我要是是女的，这次怀了孩子还真说不清到底是谁的。  
这场景怎么看都是世界名画。  
慎太郎已经等不及，其他4个不仅没来，高地还一去不复返了，他们是不是在恶作剧啊。开门前还担心是不是恶作剧，开门后直接懵了。空气里弥漫着精液的味道，5个人横七竖八地躺在床上，大我全身裸着，屁股后面残留着白色的液体，其他4个人也是衣冠不整。看到地上的润滑液，慎太郎瞬间明白了是怎么回事，突然想起摄影机：staff要是看到这段录像，他们会怎么想，万一杰尼斯高层知道了，他们会怎么想，哥哥们勒，我们才出道啊。越想越发慌连忙走到摄影机旁查看情况，发现摄影机已经关了，为了确保万一还是检查了一下里面的录像，把拍到田中树走过来关摄影机的那段删去了。慎太郎虽然是末子，却意外得很可靠。  
看着大我疲惫的样子，身上到处沾着精液，慎太郎去卫生间，将浴缸倒满温热的水，公主抱抱起大我说：“我帮你洗澡”大我微微地点了点头。  
慎太郎轻轻地擦拭着大我的身体，用手抠出后穴里的精液，当手指划过璧口时，大我呻吟了一下，“弄疼你了？”大我轻轻地摇了摇头。慎太郎吻了一下大我，虽然大我嘴巴里还残留着别人的精液，他也不在乎，反正都是自家兄弟。  
“kyomo，你知不知道自己有多诱人呀？”  
“如果你想要的话，我们下次”  
慎太郎摇了摇头说：“不用，你好好休息。”  
慎太郎也爱着大我，只是没有太多情欲的部分，更像是一种守护，小时候一直跟在大我的屁股后面，那时大我比慎太郎高一个脑袋，现在长大了，慎太郎越来越高，越来越壮，超过了大我，现在换成了他来保护和照顾大我。  
京本大我觉得自己很幸运，被这5个人深爱着，每个人用自己的方式守护着大我，5个人不同的爱互相交织，互不冲突，达到一种平衡，像是为大我构建出一个城堡，他在里面自由自在不受侵扰。他也深爱着这5个人，说不清最爱谁或者更爱谁，他们5个在大我的心中就像是五角星上的5个点，缺一不可，少了一个这个五角星就不完整，他们是他的钻石，合在一起就是Sixtones。  
后记  
staff拿到酒店的摄影机查看录像情况；“怎么才录了这么点？”  
田中树：“不知道呀，摄影机中途突然就没录了。”  
慎太郎：“可能摄影机出问题了吧，突然自己就没录了。”  
北斗：“我们也不知道怎么回事”  
杰西：“那要不再来一次合宿？”  
大我：“.........”  
staff边走边说：“不应该呀，以前都没遇到过这种情况。”

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 44太正直了，写的时候不敢安排床戏，后面会有一篇番外，专门给姐弟安排一个床戏


End file.
